El olvidado
by davidorellana068
Summary: Naruto el contenedor del alma del kyubi es olvidado a favor de sus hermanos, el un dia se va pero promete volver como el shinobi mas fuerte. Naruto x Satsuki y pequeño harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí mi nueva historia de naruto.**

 **Pasen y lean. XD**

 **CAPITULO 1 PROLOGO**

Todo comenzó una noche en el cual, kushina uzumaki, la esposa del cuarto hokage, dio a luz a 3 trillizos.

El mayor, rubio de ojos azules, era naruto namikaze uzumaki.

El del medio, pelirojo de ojos azules, este era menma namikaze uzumaki.

Y la menor, rubia de ojos azules, y esta era naruko namikaze uzumaki.

Esa noche un enmascarado ataco, la aldea y libero al zorro de las nueve colas[kyubi], minato pudo hacer retroceder a este pero el zorro era un problema, la única opción era sellarlo dentro de alguien , y sería una dura decisión.

Cuando las cadenas de kushina neutralizaron al kyubi, minato invoco al shinigami y dijo:

Minato: deseo sellar el chakra ying en mi hijo menma , el yang en mi hija naruko y el alma en mi hijo mayor naruto.

Y asi se hizo.

Al enterarse los aldeanos de esto, aclamaron a menma y naruko como "héroes" por tener dejar al kyubi sin poder.

Y claro naruto solo era el carcelero olvidado.

Minato y kushina cuidaron de sus 3 hijos , aunque poco a poco al pasar los años naruto fue olvidado.

Ellos creían que naruko y menma al tener el poder debían tener más atención. Ya que algún día tenían que aprender a controlarlo.

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

 **Y bueno espero que les hay gustdo el primer cap. Prologo.**

 **No se pierden el próximo cap.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí mi segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Pasen y lean.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Era una mañana tranquila en la residencia namikaze, minato namikaze la única persona de la historia en sobrevivir a una invocación de un shinigami, bueno el estaba junto a su esposa, estaban entrenando con sus dos pequeños hijos, menma y naruko, todos felices.

Bueno, casi todos.

Un niño de unos 8 años se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de su habitación, como actuaban en ese momento familiar. Este era naruto namikaze uzumaki, el hijo olvidado de la familia namikaze.

Sus hermanos al poseer el chakra del biju más fuerte , siempre eran consentidos, y queridos y también por una prifecia que le conto jiraiya a minato y el creía que uno de los dos era el elegido,y naruto, el solo era un extraño a un en su propia casa.

Minato y kushina se olvidaron de el cualdo tenia 5 años la edad suficiente como para vivir solo, muchas veces cuando salían a paseos familiares, naruto o se quedaba en casa, solo, o se quedaba en la calle.

Naruto era querido por pocas personas, entre ellas el viejo hokage, hiruzen sarutobi, jiraiya el sannin, uchiha mikoto, uchiha itachi y uchiha satsuki.

Cada año que se celebraba una fiesta para los "héroes" de konoha , a pesar de ser también el cumpleaños de naruto, del cual igual se quedaba en el olvido, ellos siempre le alegraban el dia con regalos.

El había conocido al viejo hokage, cuando una vez su "familia" salio de vacaciones, el se quedó en la calle, él le ofreció cama esa noche y todas las demás que sería así.

A itachi cuando una horda de aldenos que le daban sus comunes golpizas , itachi lo salvo y curo, desde ese, dia se volvió como su propio hermano , y hay conocio a mikoto y satsuki con la cual se volvieron buenos amigos.

Cuando tenia 7 años itachi lo visito, itachi le dio su espada llamada "Kasai"que significa fuego. Al dia siguento se entero de que masacro a su clan, y que era un renegado.

Ese mismo dia fue al barrio uchiha y hay vio a mikoto, ella le dijo que ella, sasuke el hermano gemelo de satsuki y la ultima eran los únicos sobrevivientes.

Mikoto le conto la verdadera razón de la masacre , ya que naruto era un "poco" insistente, y no tuvo otra opción mas que contarle, pero satsuki también estaba encuchando a escondidas, mikoto le pidió a los dos que no le contaran nada a nadie por que asi lo quería itachi, fue difícil convencer a satsuki, mas por que ahora sasuke buscaba venganza y odiaba a muerte a itachi, pero al final cedió a no contarle nada a nadie.

Mikoto le pregunto porque llevaba la espada de itachi y naruto solo le dijo que el se la había dado antes de la masacre.

Luego de eso se fue a casa y ahora llegamos al dia de hoy, 10 de octubre el dia de su cumpleaños y de sus hermanos.

Ya era medio dia y los invitados llegaban y felicitaban a los 2 cumplañeros, olvidándose por completo del tercero.

Entre los invitados se encontraban los lideres de clanes , tsunade senju una de las tres sannin.

En ese momento llegaron jiraiya junto al hokage y la familia uchiha, sasuke solo paso de largo con su típica cara seria y arrogante.

Satsuki: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO¡

Naruto: gracias satsuki.

Y en ese momento los demás también lo felicitaron, y ya llegaron la entrega de regalos.

Jiraiya: naruto este es mi regalo. Es pequeña pero crecerá con el tiempo que tu también crezcas.

Dijo entregándole una capa roja con llamas negras en la parte inferior.[la que usa contra pain].

Naruto: ¡GRACIAS SABIO PERBERTIDO¡

Jiraiya:¡MOCOSO YA NO ME LLAMES ASI¡

Huruzen: ya,ya toma naruto este es mi regalo.

Dijo el tercer hokage dándole a naruto, unos papeles y pergaminos.

Hiruzen: esos son papeles de chakra te permiten saber tu afinación elemental, y unos pergaminos de control de chakra y unos cuantos jutsus. Podras practicarlos cuando seas mayor.

Naruto: ¡GRACIAS VIEJO¡

Mikoto: ahora naruto toma mi regalo.

Tras decir eso le entrego un monedero en forma de sapo.[el sapito de la serie]

Mikoto: ese monedero es el que yo tenia de joven, yo ya no lo uso asi que quédatelo.

Naruto: ¡GRACIAS¡

Mikoto: que bueno que te gusta.

Satsuki: y ahora mi regalo. Toma.

Satsuki le dio un fini collar de oro el cual se le habría una peque tapita, naruto lo abrió y vio una foto de satsuki y de el en un pequeño campo de flores.

Naruto: gracias satsuki me gusta mucho.

Satsuki sonrio con felicidad ante eso.

Jiraiya: vaya mocoso tan joven y ya eres un rompe corazones, ehh.

Mikoto: baya, al fin conozco a mi futuro yerno.

Naruto y satsuki se ruborizaron ante eso pero tuvieron un pensamiento en común.

Naruto y satsuki: (aunque, no estaría tan mal)

El viejo hokage solo reia ante eso. Hasta que a todos , desviaron la atención a minato quien daría un anuncio importante.

Minato: bueno quiero informar que desde hoy, menma será el próximo hokage, mientras que naruko será la líder del clan uzumaki.

Todos aplaudían ante esa noticia. Y kushina y minato tenían una mirada de orgullo.

Pero naruto, fue lo peor su sueño de ser hokage fue destrozado por su propio padre. Tras eso naruto corrió con lágrimas a su cuarto ante la mira triste de aquellos que le querían.

Mikoto:(me decepcionas kushina, tú me decías que siempre ibas a querer a tus hijos por igual y mira ahora).

Hiruzen: (minato yo te di el puesto de hokage porque creí que te lo merecías, pero ahora veo que me equivoque).

Jiraiya: ( minato me decepcionas, creo que desde ahora no mereces ser mi alumno).

Satsuki: (naruto, ¿porque ello siempre hacen sufrir a MI naruto?).

Todos ellos tenían sus propios pensamientos.

 **Habitación de naruto.**

Naruto estaba en su cama llorando hasta que de repente se durmió.

Ahora parecía estar en una alcantarilla, naruto camino derecho hasta llegar a lo que pasaría ser una enorme jaula).

Kyubi: hasta que al fin mi carcelero viene a visitarme, y yo que ya me sentía tan solo.

Naruto: ¿q-quien…eres t-tu?

Kyubi: ¿bueno yo? Soy el kyubi, el zorro de las 9 colas, el mas poderoso, el rey, al que todos temen…

Naruto: si pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyubi: pues yo estoy sellado en tu interior…y antes de que preguntes te cuento mejor lo que paso en la noche de tu nacimiento…

Y asi el kyubi le conto sobre el enmascarado y todo lo demás de lo que paso esa noche.

Naruto: asi que la razón por la que mis padres no me quieren es por que mis hermanos tienes tu poder sellado dentro de ellos ¿no?

Kyubi: exapto pero no por mucho, ya que a medida que lo usen se quedaran sin el chakra ya que no tienen quien lo regenere, por lo que tu tienes mi verdadero poder, bueno hasta hora solo he regenerado 2 colas, pero en el futuro tu tendras todo mi poder tanto ying y yang, a tus hermanos se les acabara el chakra cuendo tengan unos 13 o 14 años.

Naruto: entonces mis "padres" entrenas a mis hermanos por nada.

Kyubi: exapto. Bueno ahora prepárate por que yo te entrenare.

Naruto:¿QUE?

Kyubi: claro, no puedo dejar que mi jichuriki sea un debilucho, y menos de que la gente diga que hasta el jinchiriki del shukaku es mas fuerte, arruinarias mi reputación.

Naruto: asi que solo por eso lo haces ¿no?, bueno al menos me puedes decir tu nombre no creo que kyubi sea tu nombre ¿o si?

Kyubi: bah…esta bien mi verdadero nombre es kurama.

Naruto: vaya que nombre tan feo.

Kurama: ¿QUE DIJISTE? Por si no lo sabias tu nombre viene del ramen.

Naruto: vale, vale lo siento

Kurama: bueno ahora que haras.

Naruto: pues quiero que me entrenes como dijiste anteriormente.

Kurama: bueno chico, para eso nos iremos de la aldea un tiempo vale.

Naruto: vale. Pero ya no quiero seguir llevando el apellido namikaze.

Kurama: entonces debes convencer al imbesil de tu padre de que firme unos documentos para quitarte el apellido y ya.

Naruto: vale,¡ se como hacerlo, prometo que me volveré fuerte les enseñare a todos que cometieron un error al olvidarme¡.

Kurama: (valla el chico tiene agallas, tal vez no sea tal mal jinchuriki como las dos tomates).

Naruto: bueno adiós.

Naruto desaparecio.

 **Mundo real**

Naruto despertó era de mañana tomo los documentos y se dirigía a la torre hokage [no pregunten como los consiguió].

Naruto llego y vio a su "padre".

Naruto: papa.

Minato: si men…ah naruto ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: (bastardo) podrias firmar esto son para comprarme un posted que me gusta.

Minato: solo para eso… bueno como quieras.

Minato firmo.

Naruto: bueno gracias hokage.

Dijo naruto, ante la mirada confundida de minato quien no le dio mucha importancia.

Naruto fue a su "casa"y se puso la capa que le dio jiraiya, le quedaba un poco grande pero no tanto y cuando creciera la capa lo haría con el, se llevo su sapito, sus pergaminos y papeles de chakra que le dio el viejo, se ato la espada que le dio itachi antes de irse y por ultimo el collar de oro con eso foto de el y satsuki.

despues Naruto se dirigío a la casa del viejo hiruzen y le dejo una carta en la puerta.

Naruto subio a la cara de los hokages justo encima de la del tercero.

Naruto: BIEN, ALGUN DIA VOLVERE MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA Y LES DEMOSTRARE A TODOS QUE SE EQUIVOCARON SOBRE MI, DESDE AHORA YA NO SOY MAS NARUTO NAMIKAZE, SI NO NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Tras decir eso naruto se fue dispuesto a volverse mas fuerte.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Recuerden.**

 **Ccomentarios consejos o criticas.**

 **Adiós. XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí seguimos con la historia.**

 **Aquí se gracuan de gennin como a los 15.**

 **Bueno, empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

El tercer hokage se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de su residencia había encontrado una carta bajo la puerta, con curiosidad la recogió y hay aquí estamos, hiruzen abrió la carta y se puso a leer:

 **Para: Tercer Hokage**

 **Hola viejo soy naruto, de seguros te preguntas, ¿Por qué te escribo? bueno, la cosa es que me fui de la aldea, para hacerme más fuerte, pero te prometo que volveré, más fuerte que nunca.**

 **Pero no le digas a los namikazes que me fui, quiero saber cuánto tiempo se dan cuenta de que me fui, ah y ya no soy más namikaze, me las arregle para que el "hokage"firmara unos documentos que de seguro ya te imaginas para que, bueno solo te escribia para esto, adivina el mismo kyubi me entrenara, pero su verdadero nombre es kurama, bueno adiós viejo gracias por todas las veces que me diste techo en tu casa.**

 **Naruto uzumaki**

 **Pd: despídeme de satsuki y los otros.**

 **Pd2: el chakra de kurama de naruko y menma se agotara cuando tengan como 13 a 14 años, mientras en mi se regenera hasta tener todo el chakra de kurama tanto ying y yang.**

El tercer hokage, sin duda estaba sorprendido, y mas con lo del kyubi.

Hiruzen: (hehe con que kurama … naruto espero que vuelvas algún dia y me muestres lo fuerte que te volveras).

Dicho esto hiruzen se fue a avisarles a los demás, todos estaban tristes por la partida del rubio, en especial satsuki, pero todos ellos confiaban el que naruto volveria algún dia.

 **(3 años después)**

Minato se encontraba en su oficina con su mayor y peor enemigo, sin duda era el papeleo, se encontraba pensando, kushina le había dicho que desde hace tres años mikoto dejo de tratarla como su mejor amiga, incluso a veces la ignoraba, bueno minato solo decía que tenia problemas de familia o algo asi, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida.

Minato de repente vio una foto en su escritorio de el, kushina, menma y naruko, toda la familia…hasta que dio cuenta de algo.

Minato: (¿y naruto?, ¿espera no me digas que…?se a estado aislando demasiado de la familia, creo que debería ya a empezar a entrenarlo…si, tal vez asi deje de aislarse).

Minato se dirigió a la residencia namikaze, cuando entro vio a sus dos hijos de 11 años leyendo unos pergaminos en la sala de estar, fijo su vista e la cosina y hay estaba kushina, se aceco a ella para hablar de naruto.

Minato: kushina tenemos que hablar.

Kushina: ¿Qué pasa minato?

Minato: es naruto, creo que se a estado aislando demasiado de la familia.

Kushina: es verdad, no lo había notado, creo que deberíamos prestarle mas atención.

Minato: si creo que mañana empezare su entrenamiento.

Kushina: si… menma ve a buscar a tu hermano.

Menma: para que tengo que ir a buscar al perdedor.

Naruko: OYE, no hables asi de nuestro hermano.

Minato: menma, naruko tiene razón, no hables asi.

Naruko: mejor yo ire.

Dijo naruko para luego subir con dirección a la habitación de naruto, cuando llego pego un grito a lo cual kushina y minato corrieron a ver que pasaba con menma siguiéndolos detrás. Cuando llegaron vieron la habitación de naruto con poca decoración a diferencia de la de sus hermanos, y llena de polvo.

Kushina: ¿pero que paso aquí?

Minato: no lose. Es como si naruto no hubiera estado aquí en años.

Naruko: ¿pero donde esta mi hermano?

Minato: ire a ver si el tercero sabe donde esta.

Menma: no se para que hacen tanto escandalo solo por ese perdedor, si me tienen a mi.

Naruko le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al suelo.

Menma: ¿OYE PERO QUE TE PASA?

Naruko: NO HABLES ASI DE MI HERMANO.

Minato: YA BASTA LOS DOS, MENMA SI VUELVES ADECIR ESO TE CASTIGARE Y NARUKO NO GOLPEES A TU HERMANO. Kushina ya me ire.

Dijo minato para recibir un asentimiento de la preocupada kushina. Minato fue a la casa del tercero, al entrar lo vio junto a jiraiya.

Minato: tercero, sensei ¿han visto a naruto?

Hiruzen y jiraiya se miraron mutuamente hasta que hiruzen rio.

Hiruzen: jiraira me debes 200 ryu, creo que he ganado.

Jiraiya: va , te los dare después.

Minato: ¿de que hablas ustedes dos?

Jiraiya: hiruzen y yo apostamos 200 ryu, yo dije que te tardarías mas de 4 años en darte cuenta de que naruto se fue, pero parece que fueron tres.

Minato: ¿de que hablan?

Hiruzen: de que naruto se fue hace tres años.

Minato quedo en shock, su hijo mayor se fue hace 3 años y no lo había notado.

Minato: Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJERON.

Jiraiya: el nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, quería saber cuanto tiempo se tardaban en darse cuenta.

Hiruzen: ah y el chakra del kyubi de naruko y menma al no tener el alma se gastara cuando tengan 13 a 14 años, mientras naruto lo tendrá completo tanto ying y yang. Y la razón mas afectable aquí ¿sabes cual era el sueño de naruto?...era ser hokage.

Eso también fue un duro golpe a minato, había entrnado a naruko y menma para nada, y a consecuencia de perder a uno de sus hijos. Y además romper su mayor sueño al nombrar antes de tiempo a menma el quinto hokage.

Minato se fue decepcionado, a casa le conto a kushina y sus hijos, kushina y naruko habían llorado por alejar a su hermano mientras que menma bueno el dijo:

Menma: que bueno, asi no hay estorbos.

Consecuencia de un golpe de naruko.

Naruko: LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI TE MATARE.

Minato: Menma, Naruko, YA BASTA.

Menma se quedo en el piso pero algo dentro de el le dolia y no fue por el golpe de naruko. Después les dijo lo del chakra del kyubi, lo cual si sorprendio a los tres.

Kushina: eso significa que el chakra en naruko y menma se gastara y en naruto se regenara.

Minato: si, ya que el alma regenara el poder , mientras que en menma y naruko no hay una fuente de regeneración.

Naruko: (eso significa que ignoraron a mi hermano naruto por nada),

Menma:(naruto tiene ese poder y el doble de fuerte, maldición, parece que de verdad me lo merezco).

Y asi paso el tiempo, esperando a que naruto vuelva algún dia y kushina al fin entendio por que mikoto ya no la trataba como antes.

 **(4 años después)**

Vemos a un rubio alto de 15 años con una polera naranja, encima una chaqueta negra manga larga de cuello alto con el cierre habierto, con pantalones negros ambus y sandalias ninja negras, con una capa roja y llamas negras en la parte inferior y una espada atada en la espalda, un collar de oro en el cuelloy llevaba un pequeño zorro en su cabeza. Estos eran naruto y kurama. Se dirigían a konoha hasta que vieron la entrada.

Naruto: al fin, ya me estaba cansando de caminar.

Kurama: que flojo eres.

Naruto: oye mira quien lo dice si te la pasas durmiendo en mi cabeza, y yo que te saque del sello para que me hagas compañía.

Kurama: ya entremos de una buena vez

Y se adentraron en la aldea.

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Bueno. Comentarios consejos y criticas.**

 **Adiós. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí el capitulo 4 de esta historia.**

 **Aquí se entra a la academia a los 9 por lo que naruto nunca entro.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Naruto caminaba por la aldea hacia la torre hokage, cuando llego hablo con la secretaria, la cual le dijo que en la oficina se encontraba el hokage junta su esposa y el tercero.

Naruto: bueno al menos esta el viejo.

Kurama: solo hazlo rápido no quiero ver al imbécil y su tomate.

Naruto toco la puerta y escucho un "pase" cuando entro, hiruzen, minato y kushina lo reconocieron al momento.

Kushina: NARUTO HIJO.

Kushina se dirigía a abrazar a naruto, pero este le dirigio una mirada fría que la paralizo quedándose en su lugar.

Naruto: me agradaría mucho si no se me acercara mucho señorita kushina.

Dijo naruto dejando helados a minato y kushina.

Minato: pero que dices hijo eres nuestro hijo y llevas mi apellido.

Naruto: lamento decepcionarlo hokage, pero usted hace tiempo firmo documentos que ya no me hacen parte de su familia, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, y no conserve ese apellido por su esposa si no por el clan uzumaki.

Minato: ¿q-que? Los papeles…

Naruto: si, eran para quitarme el apellido namikaze.

Kushina: pero hijo…

Naruto: puedes callarte yo no soy tu hijo.

Dijo naruto destrozando a kushina y sacándole lagrimas.

Hiruzen: bueno porque no nos calmamos un poco, hola naruto me alegra volver a verte.

Naruto: a mi también viejo.

Hiruzen: ¿bueno y como te fue en tu entranamiento con el kyubi o era kurama?

Minato y kushina se quedaron helados ante la mención del kyubi.

Minato: ¿a-aque te refieres? ¿e-es que estuviste entrenando c-con el k-kyubi?

Naruto: si, y su nombre es kurama y esta aquí en mi cabeza.

Kurama: hola, tercero, imbécil y su tomate.

Minato: p-pero, EL KYUBI ES MALO EL PUEDE ESTAR ENGAÑANDOTE.

Naruto: POR SI NO LO SABIAS KURAMA ESTA FUERA DEL SELLO, YO TENGO SU PODER, Y SI EL QUISIERA ESCAPAR YA LO HABRIA ECHO. Y SU NOMBRE NO ES KYUBI SI NO KURAMA.

Kushina: pero el kyu…digo kurama ¿estas seguro?

Naruto: claro.

Minato: bueno naruto, pero por que estas enojado con nosotros.

Hiruzan: minato tu sabes por que.

Naruto: exacto, no hagas preguntas tontas, por cierto viejo cuanto se tardaron…

Hiruzen: 3 años.

Naruto: vaya yo esperaba mas, pero ya que. ¿por cierto menma y naruko, ya estan?

Hiruzen: si ya están secos, sin nada del poder de kurama.

Kurama: uff, que bueno, no soportaría a unos niñatos creyéndose con mi poder.

Kushina: OYE BOLA DE PELOS NO INSULTES A MIS HIJOS.

Minato: kushina calmate.

Kurama: si tranquilízate tomate.

Kushina estaba echa una furia.

Naruto: venga kurama no venimos a dar guerra.

Kurama: hmp, como quieras mocoso.

Naruto: bueno viejo, quiero inscribirme en la academia , y no te preocupes, tengo en entrenamiento necesario.

Hiruzen: claro, toma aquí esta tu solicitud.

Naruto: gracias.

Minato: ESPERA, me gustaría que podamos hablar mas tarde.

Naruto no tenemos nada de que hablar. Adiós.

Kurama tono burlon: adiós tomate.

Kushina: CALLATE ZORRO.

Naruto se fue junto a kurama con dirección a la academia.

Minato: hiruzen por que a ti te trata tan bien.

Hiruzen: bueno, fácil, cuando ustedes iban de vacaciones y dejaban a naruto en la calle yo le ofrecia mi techo, bueno adiós minato, kushina.

Dijo hiruzen para luego irse, dejando a los dos tristes.

 **Academia.**

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a su aula. Toco la puerta y le habrio un moreno con una cicatriz en la nariz.

¿?: hola mi nombre es Iruka Umino, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Naruto: se que es un poco tarde pero tengo esta solicitud para ingresar a su clase.

Iruka: ¿de verdad? Bueno dámela…umm…ok bueno, espara aquí afura te presentare a la clase, te llamo y entras ¿ok?

Naruto: si

Iruka: ¿por cierto ese zorro es tu mascota?

Naruto: es más como mi compañero.

Iruka: amm ok.

Iruka entro a la clase y informo sobre el alumno nuevo, hubo algunas quejas pero pararon ya que eran ordenes directas del tercero.

Iruka: bueno, entra.

Naruto entro y muchas chicas se ruborizaron al verlo, incluso algunas dejaron de ver a su "querido sasuke".

Naruto: hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki.

Y enpesaron los cuchicheos pero tres personas de 15 años que lo reconocieron, esas eran sus hermanos, naruko y menma, y su querida satsuki.

[satsuki estaba con una remera uchiha azul, short blancos y sandalias ninjas negras, sasuke remera uchiha gris, pantalones negros y sandalias negras, y naruko con una polera negra, chaleco naranjo, falda naranja y unas sandalias ninjas azules, menma con una chaqueta blanca , polera negra, y pantalones negros con sandalias azules]

Naruko y menma: (hermano)

Satsuki: (naruto, volviste)

Naruto y satsuki cruzaron miradas, este la reconocio y le dedico una sonrisa que la sonrojo, causando el enojo de muchos chicos , ya que esta era una de las chicas mas populares.

Iruka que noto eso.

Iruka: bueno naruto que te parece sentarte al lado de satsuki.

Naruto: por mi esta bien.

Naruto subio las escaleras hasta llegar en medio de las filas y se sento a la izquierda de satsuki, justo al atrás de ellos estaban sus hermanos.

Satsuki sonrojada: naruto, volviste… te extrañe.

Naruto: to también satsuki.

Tras decir eso algunos chicos y chicas se pusieron celos/as, y también naruko por alguna extraña razón.

Al terminar las clases naruto salio del salón junto a satsuki.

Pero menma y naruko los alcanzaron.

Menma: naruto, hasta que al fin vuelves.

Naruko: te extrañamos.

Naruto: piérdanse.

Dijo naruto quien siguió caminando con satsuki ante la mirada triste de los dos hermanos.

Naruko: todo es nuestra culpa.

Menma: mas es mia yo solia molestarlo mucho.

Naruko: viste ese zorron era… un poco…

Menma: raro, si…me causaba escalo frios.

Tras decir eso fueron a su casa, en donde sus padres les preguntaron si habían visto a naruto. Ellos le contaron todo y viceversa, se sorprendiron cuando les dijieron que el zorro era el mismísimo kyubi.

Mientras naruto y satsuki caminaban hacia por el barrio uchiha hacia la casa de satsuki.

Satsuki: oye naruto, aun tienes el collar que te di.

Naruto: claro, jamas me lo quitaría , pues esto me une a ti y yo te aprecio mucho.

Satsuki se sonrojo como nunca.

Satsuki: gracias, naruto. ¿por cierto quien ese zorro en tu cabeza?

Naruto: ah pues es el kyubi.

Satsuki: ¿enserio? Y ¿es inofencivo?

Naruto: claro, pero su nombre es kurama, normalmente es un flojo que duerme siempre.

Kurama: puedo escucharte sabes.

Naruto: hehehehe…lo siento

Satsuki: ahhh quen tierno.

Satsuki comenzo a acariciar a kurama.

Kurama: (esto…uhmm… se siente bien)

Luego siguieron su camino hacia la casa de satsuki

Cuando llegaron vieron a sasuke sentado en la mesa mientras mikoto cocinaba.

Satsuki: MAMA YA LLEGUE Y MIRA QUIEN BIENE CONMIGO.

Sasuke: (es el nuevo de la clase… ¿que ase aquí?… espera el es el perdedor que jugaba con satsuki y mama hace años)

Mikoto se asomo por la cocina y cuando vio a naruto dejo todo lo que cocinaba y corrió a abrazar a naruto y darle besos.

Mikoto: AHHH NARUTO , AL FIN VUELVE COMO TE VAS SIN DESPEDIRTE, QUERIA DESPEDIRME DE MI QUERIDO YERNO.

Satsuki: MAMA… Y…DEJA DE ABRAZARLO.

Sasuke: (yerno.. oh mierda no me digas…)

Mikoto:oh satsuki que sobreprotectora eres con naruto…uhmm… te has vuelto muy guapo si tuviera tu edad te haría mio.

Dijo mikoto con un leve sonrojo, mikoto y sasuke se quedaron con cara de WTF. Mentras naruto se sonrojaba.

Sasuke/satsuki: MAMA.

Naruto: heheheh.

Mikoto: a no sabia que eran tan sobreprotectores conmigo.

Satsuki: solo ya no hagas esas bromas.

Mikoto: ok, ok, y naruto cenas con nosotros.

Naruto: claro.

Mikoto: ¿por cierto y ese zorro?

Naruto: ¿otra vez? Este es el kyubi, pero su nombre es kurama.

Sasuke y mikoto miraban incrédulos al zorro, después de un rato diciéndoles de kurama y su verdadero nombre, se sentaron a cenar.

Mikoto: por cierto ya conocias a sasuke ¿cierto?

Naruto: solo de vista.

Sasuke: hmp, solo eres un perdedor.

Y asi siquieron su discusión, bromas, y juegos.

Sasuke miraba al zorro de vez en cuando.

Naruto: bueno adiós. Ya tengo que irme.

Mikoto: adiós naruto, espero verte pronto.

Sasuke: hmp, adiós.

Satsuki: adiós naruto.

Naruto se fue.

Mikoto: ¿bueno satsuki cuando es la boda?

Satsuki: MAMA.

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto caminaba por la calle, buscando un departamento en arriendo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Naruto: bueno, solo queda encontrar un buen departamento que pueda pagar.

Kurama: hazlo rápido ya se me esta helando el pelaje.

Naruto: hehehe … no sabia que heras tan delicado.

Kurama: cállate.

Naruto encontró un departamento en un edificio estaba en el 5° piso de los 6, era amplio y espacioso, tenia un baño, una habitación, un comedor, una sala de estar y al estar y tenia un pequeño balcón.

Naruto se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir, era una cama de matrimonio, kurama se quedo durmiendo en un colchoncito para gatos, el cual era muy suave, lo cual lo hacia ronronear. Naruto rio ante eso.

Naruto: (bueno mañana es el dia de la graduación, debo estar descansado).

Después de unos minutos se durmió, preparándose para el siguiente dia, demostraría que el era fuerte, y que su olvido fue un error.

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hice al sauske un poco arrogante pero no un super arrogante, para los que les guste el sasuke no sen sientan mal si este es uno de sus personajes favoritos.**

 **Naruto tendrá un harem pero nada grande claro esta solo uno pequeño, el harem hasta ahora son:**

 **-satsuki (principal)**

 **-mikoto**

 **-naruko.**

 **Bueno adiós, podrían recomendarme a alguien mas, pero, no sakura y mucho menos kushina, las que recomienden vere a cual agragar.**

 **Adiós. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí mi nuevo cap.**

 **Pasen y lean.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Naruto se levanto temprano ese dia, quería estar preparado para el dia de su gradiacion, se dio una ducha, se vistió, desayuno y finalmente de fue junto a kurama con dirección a la academia, por el camino recibia miradas curiosas, alginos por tener a kurama en su cabeza, sin duda los zorros no eran muy queridos en la aldea, y eso se debía a lo sucedido hace años, mientras caminaba recibia muchas miradas de chicas, incluso de algunas mayores.

Naruto: ehh kurama, es raro ser el centro de atención, lo sabias.

Kurama: pues que crees, parte de ellas es porque estoy yo contigo y las chicas….bueno solo eres guapo.

Susurro eso ultimo kurama con un ligero tono rojo, naruto que oyo eso quedo con una cara confundida, pero decidio seguir su camino a la academia. Ya al llegar se sento en su lugar saludando a satsuki, sus hermanos también lo saludaron pero este solo los ignoro.

Al llegar iruko y su ayudante mizuki, explico sobre el deber de los ninjas y luego dio paso a la pruebas, sin duda para naruto no fue un problema, el ya estaba en un nivel mas alto de un simple genin. Luego de eso iruka hablo de un pequeño torneo, salieron al patio de la academia, donde se encontraba el hokage y su esposa junto a algunos ninjas y lideres de clanes, entre ellos mikoto y también el tercero.

Iruka: bueno, este torneo consiste en quienes serán los novatos del año, serán dos, pues un hombre y una mujer que convatiras en dos secciones. Bueno el primer combate es…

Y así empezó la sección de las mujeres, muchas niñas combatían para llamar la atención de "su" sasuke, cuando una tal sakura y ino pelearon pero solo por su querido sasuke. Ni siquiera fue una pelea de verda era decepcionante.

Al final satsuki y naruko llegaron fácilmente a las finales, cuando ellas se enfrentaron fue una buena pelea, pero al final gano naruko, ya nombrada como la novata del año recibiendo su bandana negra. Haciendo sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Ahora empezaría la sección masculina.

Como era de espera sasuke y menma pasaron fácilmente a las finales y para sorpresa de otros también naruto. Después de una dura pelea entre sasuke y menma.

Iruka: bien, esta es la última batalla. Naruto contra menma.

Ambos pasaron enfrente de todos, quienes esperaban que el hijo del hokage ganara fácilmente.

Mizuki: bueno, comienzen.

Menma: demuéstrame lo fuerte que te has vuelto, hermano.

Naruto: hmp.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por menma, pero se quedaron con esas dudas.

Menma se lanzo contra naruto en una serie de golpes, el cual este esquivaba con facilidad, luego en un descuido naruto le dio un golpe en la cara a menma haciéndolo sangrar del labio, y sorprendiendo a todo el publico.

Naruto: te demostrare la fuerza de un olvidado.

Naruto se lanzo contra menma y conecto una serie de golpes y finalmente una patada que dejo a menma en el suelo a penas conciente.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que vencio al hijo del hokage con tanta facilidad, luego de eso se llevaron a menma a la erfermeria y naruto recibió su bandana negra, nombrado como novato del año.

Minato: (naruto se iso muy fuerte… ¿lo será mas?)

Satsuki: naruto te hiciste mas fuerte, eres increíble.

Naruto: hahahaha no es para tanto.

Hiruzen: no te averguenses naruto de verdad eres muy fuerte.

Mikoto: eso es verdad.

De repente se acerco minato, kushina juntoa naruko y el herido de menma, quien acababa de salir de la enfermería.

Minato: naruto, eres el novato del año estoy muy orgulloso

Kushina: yo también hijo.

Y naruko y menma asintieron, en busca de su perdón.

Naruto no les respondio, solo se quedo callado y después se fue en dirección a su departamento.

Satsuki: ¿porque no solo lo dejan? el no quiere verlos

Naruko: pero si el es mi hermano.

Satsuki: ERA tu hermano.

Tras decir eso se fue tras naruto.

Hiruzen: odio decirlo, pero tiene razón.

Mikoto: asi es, ustedes ya no merecen a naruto. Bueno adiós tercero no vemos mas tarde.

Luego mikoto se fue a felicitar a sasuke por llegar a las finales.

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto caminaba por las calles con rabia.

Naruto: como se atrben a decir que están orgullosos de mi después de que me abandonaron.

Kurama: calmate mocoso.

Satsuki: NARUTO

Naruto miro trs el y vio a satsuki correr hacia el.

Satsuki: naruto…

Naruto: mejor hablemos de camino a mi casa haci te después sabes donde vivo.

Sastuki asintió y enprendieron camino al departamento de naruto.

Naruto: ¿y dime para que me seguias?

Satsuki: bueno te fuiste y te vine a decir sobre los equipos, mañana tienes que presentarte en el salón de la academia… y….

Naruto: ¿y?

Satsuki: bueno…que me gustaría quedar en tu mismo equipo.

Naruto: hehehe, a mi igual satsuki.

Satsuki: ¿de verdad?

Naruto: claro, bueno ahora te gustaría pasar a mi departamento que ya estamos llegando.

Sasuki asintió y ambos junto a el callado kurama entraron al departamento, en donde conversaron y satsuki le contaba a naruto de cosas que había echo mientras el no estaba, lo cual algunas causaba la risa del rubio. Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo satsuki se fue y naruto quedo junto a kurama.

Naruto: bueno, creo que deberíamos acostarnos , ya mañana me da curiosidad que equipo me tocara.

Kurama: y crees que te toque con tus hermanos y de sensei tu madre, bueno ya sabes que el hokage es quien decide los equipos.

Naruto: oh mierda, es verdad, bueno solo espero que no. Por cierto kurama, hoy tengo una duda un poco extraña.

Kurama: ¿que cosa?

Naruto: ¿Por qué te sonrojaste esta mañana si hasta me llamaste guapo.

Kurama: e-eso… n-no te importa y ya vamos a dormir que tengo sueño.

Naruto: (vaya, que extraño).

 **Residencia namikaze.**

Minato se encontraba pensando acostado en la cama de su habitacion, quería poner a kushina como sensei de naruto junto a sus hermanos, pero hiruzen dijo que deberían ponerlo con satsuki y sasuke con de sensei kakashi, el quería negarse pero hiruzen le dijo que naruto, jamas aceptaría estar solo con sus hermanos y kushina, entonces se ha encontrado pensativo desd ese momento.

Minato: (bueno creo que solo eso me deja una opción, y ambos salimos ganando).

Minato ya sabia que hacer para que naruto no este solo con desconocidos o gente que le disgusta, pero aquí la pregunta ¿es que tendrá pensado minato?

Minato: ( solo espero que sarutobi acepte mi propocicion)

Y tras pensar eso minato se durmió.

 **Mañana siguente en la academia.**

Naruto se encontraba en su asiento conversando con satsuki, hasta que llego iruka, esta vez sin su ayudante, un estudiante pregunto por el, iruka nervioso le dijo que estaba enfermo, una respuesta no muy conviencente.

Iruka: bueno hoy nombrare los equipo, bueno pimero…y aquí vamos el euipo 7: conformado por haruno sakura, sauke uchiha…

Muchas quejas mientras que sakur festejaba, sasuke solo sintió un escalo frio pensando en el futuro lo mas probable es que lo viole.

Iruka: ….YA CALLENSE….bueno sigamos….satsuki uchiha, naruto uzumaki y finalmente menma y naruko namikaze, este equipo es especial por lo que al tener 6 integrantes tendrá también dos senseis que serán, kakashi hatak y kushina uzumaki.

Todos se sorprendieron por el equipo, hubo diferentes reacciones, menma y naruko se sentían felices de estar con su hermano, satsuki feliz de estar con naruto, sakura solo oensaba en "su" sasuke y naruto….buen , el golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, algunos juraron escuchar algunos huesos romperse.

Naruto: (oh mierda)

Kurama solo se reia por lo bajo por la mala suerte de su jinchuriki.

Después de eso todos los jounin senseis llegaban llevándose a sus recpectivos alumnos. El equipo siete lamentablemente esperaron por mas de 2 horas.

Sakura: CHAAAAAAA POR QUE NUETROS SENSEIS SON UNOS IMPUNTUALES.

Todos los restantes al equipo 7 se taparon los oídos.

Naruto: (mierda una chillona)

Luego de eso la puerta se abrió , dejando ver a una kushina vestida de jounin tirando la oreja de un peliplateado.

Kushina: no puedo creer que tarde dos horas en encontrarte .

Kakashi: lo siento. Solo me perdi en el camino de la vida.

A todos hay les salio una gotita menos a naruto que respondio:

Naruto: lo se, el camino de la vida es complicado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso, kakashi solo sonrio tras su mascara por que tenia a un alumno que lo comprendia.

Kakashi: tu….me agradas…a los demás…bueno, los odio, nos vemos en la azotea.

Dijo para desaparecer en un **shunshin** de hojas seguido de kushina. Todos lo demás quedaron con cara de ~c~.

Luego todos se entraban en la azotea kushina y kakashi frente a los seis genin.

Kakashi: bueno porque no nos presentamos

Sakura: ¿Cómo? Porque mejor no empiaza usted asi sabemos como hacerlo.

Kakashi: ( ¿y ella es la mas inteligente de la clase?) bueno mi nombre es kakashi hatake….lo que me gusta no les imcunbe…mis disgutos tampoco…. Y bueno suños no tengo….bueno sigue tu kushina.

Todos: (solo dijo su nombre)

Kushina: bueno a mi me gusta mi familia, entrenar, el ramen, no me gustan los pervertidos, y cieto libro de portada naranja, y mi sueño es que alguin vuelva a integrarse en mi familia.

Naruto: (ni lo sueñes)

Kakashi: bueno ahora tu rosada

Sakura:(¿como me llamo?) bueno me llamo sakura haruno, me gusta...*mira a sasuke chillido*…mi futuro KYYAAA…..*sasuke* Y ME DISGUSTA INO-CERDA.

Kakashi y kushina: (genial una fan gir)

Kakashi: ahora tu culo de pato.

Sasuke se sentia ofendido pero se tranquiliza.

Sasuke: me llamo sasuke uchiha, no tengo muchas intenciones de decirles mis gustos y disgustos. Mi sueño en mas como una ambision y es matar a cierta persona.

Kakashi:(genial un vengador)

Satsuki solo tenia una mirada triste, ella sabia perfectamente a quien se referia.

Kushina: bueno sigue tu naruko.

Naruto: mi nombre es naruko namikaze, me gusta mi familia, el ramen y no me gustan los pervertidos, cierto libro nararanja al iguan que mi madre, y mi sueño para el futuro es que cieta persona me vuelva a querer.

Kakashi: (que tienen contra mi ICHA ICHA) bueno sigue tu menma.

Menma: ¡mi nombre es menma namikaze, y me saltare hasta mi sueño que es ser hokage y darle una paliza a naruto¡.

Naruto: (como si pudieras).

Kakashi: bueno ahora sigue tu rubio.

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, me gusta entrenar, el kenjutsu, me disguta mi familia de sangre, y mi sueño no les concierne, AH y este zorro es kurama o como lo conocen todos el kyubi.

Dijo eso, todos se o al menos los que no sabían de kurama, sakura no entendia nada, kakashi ya le habían dicho de el zorro.

Kakashi: ( asi que ese es el kyubi o kurama,hehehe asi se ve inofensivo )

Naruto: AH me olvide de mostrar mi libro favorito.

Dijo naruto sacando cierto libro de portada naranja, sacando la furia de naruko, satsuki, kushina y extrañamente también de kurama.

Kakashi: (ESTE CHICO ME AGRADA)

Kushina: (¿MI HIJO LEYENDO ESA PORQUERIA?)

Naruko: (¿MI hermano lee eso?)

Satsuki:(NARUTO , ¿POR QUE LEE EL ESA POQUERIA PORNOGRAFICA?)

Menma: (vaya, vaya hehehehe naruto no sabia que era ese tipo de personas).

Sakura: (que desagradable que bueno que "mi" sasuke si es un "caballero")

Sasuke: hmp

Kakashi: bueno mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 para la prueba genin y hantes de que pregunten esta es la verdadera prueba genin, asi que adiós, y naruto tienes buen gusto.

Dijo para luego irse en un huracán de ojos, naruto solo se paro y se fue ante la mirada furiosa de las chicas.

Kushina:(NO PERMITIRE QUE KAKASHI CONVIERTA A MI HIJO EN UN PERVERTIDO)

Y asi siguió el dia, preparándose para la prueba de mañana.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Jiraiya aun no aparec ya que sigue fuera de la aldea, no aprecera si no hasta el tiempo libre de los exámenes chunin.**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado la personalidad un poco pervertida de naruto.**

 **Bueno aquí va el harem de naruto:**

 **-satsuki**

 **-mikoto**

 **-naruko**

 **-Kurama[ya suponen por que].**

 **Bueno adiós espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Adiós XD.**


End file.
